Embodiments relate to a power semiconductor module.
A power semiconductor module or power module is designed to operate at relatively high voltages (for example, above 100 Volts) or at relatively high currents (for example, above 10 Amperes). The power semiconductor module includes at least a power semiconductor chip for switching, regulating, or rectifying electrical current, in particular high electrical current. Such a semiconductor module may include at least a silicon-controlled rectifier (SCR), power regulator, power transistor, insulated-gate bipolar transistor (IGBT), metal-oxide semiconductor field-effect transistor (MOSFET), power rectifier, Shottky diode, J-FET or any other power semiconductor switch. In operation, the power module, because of the high power it consumes, may generate a large amount of heat. The power module may also be operated in an environment that has an elevated temperature, for example, in an engine compartment. The heat generated by the power module may be dissipated by a heat sink attached to the power module.